


Life Drawing

by flootzavut



Series: Kate & Gibbs [20]
Category: NCIS
Genre: Art, F/M, Fluff and Smut, Kate as artist, Kibbs, Shameless Smut, Smut
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-12-04
Updated: 2016-04-09
Packaged: 2018-05-04 20:00:56
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 3
Words: 9,835
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5346758
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/flootzavut/pseuds/flootzavut
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>When Gibbs gives in, despite his better judgement, to Kate's suggestion he comes with her to art class, he gets a <i>lot</i> more than he bargained for.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> This is the other, rather smuttier (and arguably slightly less credible) story that came from the same inspiration as Still Life. Absolutely shameless smutty fluffy smuff.

Gibbs feels like a dumbass, and frankly a bit of a fraud. He should've insisted harder that Kate let him pick up her up, instead of rolling over so easy when she said she'd catch a ride with someone else. It was her idea, after all, and if he'd known she wasn't even going to be here, he could be at home working on his boat.

He considers calling her to complain, but that'd more or less be admitting he only came to spend time with her, which is... probably not a good idea.

He's still not sure what to expect. 'Life Drawing' means nothing to him, and he can't see any displays of fruit or flowers or any of the other things he remembers from school art classes.

Kate hadn't explained, had just said she was involved in a class for beginners, and since he liked her drawings so much, maybe he should come and learn. And then she'd looked up at him through her eyelashes and he'd melted and given in and said he'd go before his common sense had a chance to intervene.

He wasn't bad at drawing, at school. His eye for detail and steady hand are good attributes for an artist as well as a carpenter or a special agent, and he's reasonably confident he's not going to make a complete fool of himself on that side of things, but still. If it weren't for Kate, this would not be how he'd choose to spend his evening.

Various class members are chatting in knots around the room, but small talk gives him hives. He'd banked on Kate being here so he wouldn't have to talk to strangers (or, you know, at  _all_ ), and actually he might call her anyway, when the class is over, and bawl her out for not at least warning him he'd be flying solo.

It's a relief when people start to sit at desks and easels, and he finds himself a fairly central spot and sets up shop. He actually went and got himself some decent pencils and a nice sketchpad, and he can't decide if that makes him impressively organised or a total idiot.

"We're ready for you, dear," says the teacher.

Gibbs has only a few seconds to wonder who the hell she's talking to when he sees movement out the corner of his eye. When he turns to look, it's someone emerging from behind a screen and- okay, it isn't just 'someone', it's Kate.

He frowns. She's wearing a long, rather slinky robe, and when she sees him she smiles. At least she's here, after all, but he's still pretty confused, and the way the fabric clings to her is not helping him think straight.

She makes her way to a chaise longue he didn't notice before. She keeps looking at him, and when she reaches the chaise she turns in his direction and smiles broadly as she undoes the tie at her waist, then she's slipping the robe off her shoulders and he gulps and has to swallow the urge to swear because she's  _naked_. She's  _actually naked_ , completely naked, not a  _stitch_  on her, and he had no chance to prepare and he can't breathe and he might have a heart attack. She arranges herself comfortably, her head resting against one hand, the other slung casually down her side, and her hair is falling around her shoulders in soft waves.

The rest of her is... wow. She is unreal. He  _stares_ , like a teenaged boy at his first naked girl, and when he looks back up she shoots another wide grin at him and  _holy. fuck_.

He's so screwed it isn't even funny. Judging by Kate's obvious amusement and the twinkle in her eye, it's clear she's caught his reaction, is extremely pleased with herself, and sprang this on him quite deliberately.

(Evidently, she thinks it's  _hilarious_.)

He can't really believe it. Would it be too noticeable if he pinched himself right now? This is the kind of thing wet dreams are made of,  _not_  the kind of thing he expects to actually happen to him.

He suddenly realises he's openly gawping at her, his eyes drinking her in -  _all_  of her - without even opening his sketchpad, and when he drags his attention back to her face and gives her a sheepish, apologetic smile, she just sucks her bottom lip suggestively into her mouth and flutters her eyelashes at him.

He shakes his head and grins slowly.  _Mischievous little witch_. She must've figured out his sudden interest in art was more a none too subtle and not very sudden interest in  _her_.

Well... if this is how Kate chooses to punish him, he's pretty okay with it. And really, arranging for him to sit and stare at her naked body for a couple hours? It suggests she's more open to his interest than he'd dared hope. As foreplay goes, he hopes it's working for her, because it's  _damn_  sure working for him.

He does his best, as the lesson proceeds, to listen to the teacher's comments and to actually draw  _something_ , but it's incredibly difficult to concentrate. If it were a different model, maybe he could ignore the beauty of her body and just see it as a way to practise, as something to draw, but it's not. It's Kate. It's all he can do not to cross the room and go throw himself over her - to stake his claim over her nakedness, to protect her from all other eyes, simply to be up close to her and beg her to let him be the only one who gets to see and touch and love her.

He really, really hopes this delightfully sneaky trick of hers isn't just a tease - is a move, is an  _offer_. Because with this image in his head, he can't see how he'll be able to concentrate at work ever again, not unless he gets to take her home at the end of each day and see (touch, feel, taste) the real deal. He always knew, was always sure, she'd be spectacular naked.

He wasn't wrong.

Eventually he finds some kind of zen headspace where he can actually draw. As his pencil traces her curves, he still can't help, in his mind's eye, how his hands and his tongue follow those same lines, can't help seeing how he'd make her sigh and gasp, but at least he'll have something to show for his effort besides a hard on and a temptation to drool.

He allows himself to picture, as he shades in the dark triangle of hair between her legs, sliding in, tasting her, and when his gaze lingers on her neat little nipples, he imagines how they'll feel hardening as he sucks on them. God, he could so easily just go and kiss her all over right now and screw the audience. It's an exquisite kind of torture. And every time his eyes return to her face, she's watching him just as avidly, and her eyes are dark and wanting and full of promise.

He both wants this to be over already, so he can take her home and make love to her, and, to his own surprise, wants to keep simply watching her, mentally devouring her, attempting to capture on paper how unbelievably glorious she is in her nakedness.

Judging by her expression, by the way her eyes are locked on his every time he looks up, she's far from immune to the situation. He has no idea if modelling for this class is her usual role, if getting naked and letting a group of wannabe artists stare at her is a regular occurrence (and if it is, how the  _hell_  didn't he find out before?), but he's under no illusions. Tonight at least, this is decidedly for his benefit.

It both surprises him, because Kate has always been modest, at times downright prudish, and makes complete sense, because she's also always had an undeniable aura of 'bad girl' about her, despite her best efforts to hide it.

She's never been quite who or what he expected, ever since her candid admission she was sleeping with a colleague, and it's part of what draws him to her. He's never been able to fathom the apparent contradictions and clashes of her personality. Shy and outspoken, the good Catholic schoolgirl, the wet t-shirt competition winner, the rule-keeper who rebels, the gun totin' special agent with an acute, guilt-ridden conscience. This is just one more thing to fascinate and confuse him.

As contradictions go, it's one of the more delicious.

He gets so into the challenge of letting his eyes and hands work together to immortalise the moment, he's quite unaware of time passing, and when the teacher points out the lateness of the hour and the end of the class, he's almost disappointed. He has, if he says so himself, done a pretty nice job. In the (he hopes) unlikely event this is just some strange one off, a never to be repeated glimpse of heaven, he will always have a record of it, of each soft curve, of the darkness of her gaze and the way her mouth is slightly open as if in invitation. Hell, maybe he'll get a frame for it and hang it in his bedroom.

(He'd see it more often if it was in his basement, but other people visit him there on a regular basis. He has no illusions about his life expectancy if someone other than himself were to see this sketch.)

Around him, his fellow students are gathering their belongings and making ready to head off into the night. He alone is still staring at their model, but then again, she's still staring right back at him, so he can't bring himself to feel guilty. Out of the corner of his eye, he can see the teacher hovering, confused, then Kate says she'll lock up, not to worry, as she finally gets up and (oh,  _blasphemy_ ) shrugs back into the robe.

He has no attention to spare for the people around them, except to notice when they've finally all gone, as Kate pads barefoot across the room and stands at his shoulder to inspect his effort. He's caught between a strange nervousness about her seeing his drawing, and not giving a shit because she's so close he can feel her radiating heat, can smell her perfume and shampoo, and he knows there's only the thinnest, slickest layer of satin between him and the gorgeousness he's spent the last two hours ogling.

"Hey, you're not bad." She sounds both surprised and impressed.

"Kinda outta practice. It could use some finishin' off." He smirks. "And I never had much opportunity to draw naked wimmin, truth be told."

She chuckles, and he glances up at her. Her expression is amused and heated and makes him swallow hard, though he also can't wipe the smirk off of his face.

"Never done a life drawing class before?"

"Nope. Mighta done it sooner if I'da known what it meant."

She laughs again, her smile broadening and her cheeks flushing.

"Din't tell me  _you_  were gonna be modelling."

She winks. "Of course not. Where's the fun in that?"

"Kinda unfair, Katie. How'm I s'posed to concentrate on learnin' when you spring that on me, huh?"

"You're not." She looks delighted, despite the blush.

"Well, then I hope you realise it's your fault if this ain't my best work."

"Maybe I should come back to your place so you can finish what you started." Her voice is low, rich, and dripping with double entendre.

"What  _I_  started?" he asks incredulously, raising his eyebrows, letting his gaze travel pointedly down into the v of her robe.

"Well..."

She nibbles on her bottom lip, going still pinker, and it's another Kate Todd contradiction, how she can pose naked, an overtly sensual expression aimed at him the whole time, then get all embarrassed when he responds to her baiting by flirting back. It's endearing and cute and kinda really sexy all at the same time, and he wonders how she'd respond if he pulled her down into his lap and kissed her stupid.

He doesn't get the chance to find out, because she's slipping away and looking at him from the other side of the table. He's standing up and following before he's even had a chance to think.

She takes a few steps backward towards the chaise, beckoning him with her pointer finger.

It's not like he can resist. He was already more than a little smitten with her, as proven by his voluntary attendance at an  _art class_ , for God's sake.

Having spent a couple hours staring at her when she had no clothes on, he's gone beyond smitten and into completely and totally powerless to to anything but obey. If he even  _wanted_  to do otherwise, of course, which he doesn't, because hell, he may be an idiot in some respects, but he sure isn't dumb enough to refuse her when she looks at him with those big dark bedroom eyes and silently requests his company.

She backs up as he advances, keeping the last foot of space between them, then her knees hit the furniture and she can't move any further. He pauses with her, uncertain what she wants or expects from him, but she smiles and beckons again, and somehow they've gone from staring to kissing and his hand is on her jaw and the other is running down her back, caressing her through the thin material, and it's overwhelming and wonderful and absolutely unbelievable how good it is.

He has no idea if she's the one who undoes the robe or if he does it without consciously realising, but it's sliding off her shoulders and she's naked again and he has to catch his breath because she's  _stunning_.

"God, Katie."

She laughs softly, sinking back into the couch and pulling him down with her, and he has a naked, smiling Kate in his arms, and he can't quite believe his luck.

They kiss again, and it's slow and seductive, then he moves to her neck and starts to nibble and lick and suck his way down it. He gently cups and caresses her breasts, and tweaks the nipples he's been longing to tug on all evening.

"Giiiiibbs!"

He doesn't bother stopping to answer, just murmurs 'Mmhm?' into her skin with a grin.

"I want... oh, fuck."

He's not sure he's ever heard her swear before. He feels oddly proud of himself. "Wait till I get you home," he promises. "But you bin teasin' me all night, Katie-girl. Now it's  _my_  turn."

She groans and winds her hands into his hair as he kisses along her collarbone. "Oh, God."

"Feel free to call me whatever comes to mind," he drawls. He knows her brain has fallen out because she  _doesn't_  thwack him over the head for saying it, though her fingers do twist tighter into his hair. He makes his way down over her breast, down to her nipple, runs his tongue over it, her response exactly as he'd imagined. He doesn't stop, but he does look up, and grins again when he sees she's collapsed against the pillows, slack jawed, eyes tightly shut. Her breathing is heavy and harsh, and when he switches sides she moans and wriggles even harder.

"Please," she manages. "Please!"

"Please what?"

She grabs his head and hauls him up so their noses touch. "I've been watching you all evening." She shakes her head. Her voice is rough and desperate, and her eyes are open just enough for him to see her desire. He never dared hope she'd want him so bad. "Watching you watch me, seeing you look at me like you want to- to swallow me whole... I don't want to  _wait_. Okay? I don't want slow. Please don't make me wait, or I may have to  _hurt_  you."

He cocks an eyebrow. "I was gettin' there."

"Get there  _faster_. You can do whatever you like with me later-" and isn't  _that_  a promise to make his ears prick up? "-but right now I  _need_..."

He grins again. Kate Todd begging.  _Who'd a thunk?_  Well, he'll take her up on the offer of later, but making her come? No hardship. He slips his hand between her legs, gulps. She's  _so_  hot and wet and slick. "Jesus, Kate."

She ripples happily against his hand and her eyes close again. "Really enjoyed you watching me."

He swallows. "You were... then?"

Her laughter is soft and sultry. "The way you looked at me. The way your eyes went all- oh  _God_..." She starts to fuck his fingers, slow, deliberate, and smiles, clearly enjoying the memory. "The moment I slipped that robe off, you just..." She shivers deliciously. "The whole time I was lying there with you watching me, I was... melting."

He groans. "The whole time?"

"Every  _second_."

 _Wow_. He's so unbelievably glad he let himself be dragged to this, even if it was completely under false pretences. Actually,  _especially_  since it was under false pretences. He doesn't remember the last time being fooled or taken advantage of ended so damn well.

He'd planned to bury his face between her legs and taste her, but he can't bring himself to look away from her ecstatic expression. He  _will_  eat her out later, he's already anticipating it, but he so badly wants to watch her face as she comes apart over his hand, it's just...

"Incredible," he says out loud, unable to stop himself.

"Oh. Oh, God." Her hips rise and fall to his rhythm. "Please... oh, please."

"Please what?"

She just about manages to open her eyes. "Come- c'mere."

He arranges himself half next to her, half on top of her, so he can continue to touch, to stroke, to feel her body tense and throb around his fingers. When he gets close enough, she lifts her head up to capture his lips, kisses him soundly, then her hand is on his fly, slipping inside his pants.

He moans into her mouth as she starts to stroke him, and he'd thought he was already as turned on as it was conceivably possible for him to get, but he was wrong. "Oh fuck, Kate."

She laughs lightly. "Wait till I get you home."

Okay, he totally asked for that. He's so overwhelmed he's sure he must be dreaming. He kisses every part of her he can reach, nibbles and licks her skin, glories in the taste, returning each time to her mouth. He just can't quite believe this is actually happening. He's not gonna last long.

"Katie," he murmurs against her cheek.

She laughs breathlessly, tugs him closer so her lips brush his ear. He can feel her smile. "Jethro." Her voice is warm and low, and he really likes how it sounds when she says his name.

His thumb slides almost of its own volition to stroke softly over her clit. His reward is a deeper moan, her body shuddering and squeezing, and he sighs as she comes, watching her face contort with pleasure as her hand tightens around him. Then he's following, and it's beautiful and agonising and mind-blowing.

For a while after they're both done they simply lie there, his hand between her legs, hers on his boxers, and breathe each other's air. He lets his eyes close, lets his forehead rest against hers.

"Best art lesson  _I_  ever had."

Kate laughs. "Me too. Feel free to draw me anytime." Her voice is hazy with pleasure and amusement.

"Ditto."

"Actually I think you might owe me. I should get to draw you naked." She moves her hand away from his crotch, and he protests, then his protest turns to a groan when she slips her fingers in between the buttons of his shirt. He could curse himself for his undershirt habit, but even through the cotton, having her fingers on him is delicious. "Though I think first I should just get to  _see_  you naked. It's only fair."

With enormous effort, he forces his eyes back open. "Come home w'me and you can do any damn thing you like to me naked, Katie."

"Oh, really?  _Anything_?"

There's a wicked smile on her face, and it should probably be a warning, but he's feeling happy and reckless and her fingers are tracing tiny, tingly circles through his t-shirt.  _Screw the consequences_. "Absolutely  _anything_."

"Mmmm," she says, raspy and sensual. "Now that sounds like it'll be worth moving for." She blinks slowly. "I suppose I'd better get dressed."

He leans over to kiss her softly, and she moans into his mouth and wriggles. He loves having this effect on her.

"I don't mind you bein' naked."

"Take me home with you and you can have me naked again." She giggles. "Nudity for an art class is one thing, but I'm no exhibitionist. Besides, I would hate for us to get pulled over and you have a naked woman in your car. I'm pretty sure that would spoil our plans for the rest of the evening."

He chuckles. "That's a good point." Then he grins. "I'll enjoy bein' the one who gets to undress you this time, I gotta admit."

She sits up, pulls him up with her, and he kisses her again. By the time he's done she's short of breath, and his heartbeat is pounding. He sucks his fingers clean, grins at her expression as she watches him. "Go get dressed so I can take you home, tear you out of your clothes, and make you scream," he whispers.

"Well, that's not an offer I'm about to refuse." There's a shudder in her voice, and her smile is enormous.

She climbs over him, not very carefully, her hands on his thighs and his crotch, her breasts in his face, and by the time she's walking off to retrieve her clothing, his cock is already coming back to hopeful life. He lets his gaze trail down her body and back up, lingering on her thighs and her ass, admiring the curve of her hips into her waist, the dark waves of hair softly kissing her shoulders.

This does not seem real, and he takes the opportunity to pinch his arm. He's still awake and Kate is glancing back at him, winking mischievously before disappearing behind the screen, and he grins.

He's gonna take her home and make her see stars, make her fall to pieces, make her forget her own name. And then he's gonna do it all over again.  _Best damn art class I ever took_.


	2. Chapter 2

The journey home happens in a blur, and Gibbs is pretty sure driving in the state he's currently in is illegal, or should be. Driving while intoxicated? He is that, no alcohol required. Though the knowledge that once he gets home he gets to take all Kate's clothes off again and make her scream is definitely a reason to be extra vigilant and ensure they get back safe.

When he takes the key out of the ignition and turns to her, she's wearing the sultry expression she's been shooting his direction all evening, and he can't resist leaning over to kiss her, deeply and thoroughly. By the time he's done she's squirming in her seat and her hands are clutched in the front of his shirt. Now she looks less sultry and more undone, and he really likes knowing he can have this effect on her.

"C'mon," he murmurs, then he's getting out the car, looking to make sure she's with him, striding quickly down his front path, because he doesn't trust himself not to get carried away if he starts kissing her again before they get inside.

The door closes behind them and he's pushing her against it, and to his surprise and delight she not only accepts his none too gentle kisses but responds in kind with the fire and passion he's always thought she must possess but never dared hope she'd turn on him. Her hands scrabble at his buttons, and he laughs at the speed with which she gets his shirt open and is peeling it off him along with his jacket. "Impatient much?"

She grins up at him, not one iota shy or ashamed or embarrassed. "My turn to see  _you_  naked, Gibbs."

He laughs again. He might be worried about her potential reaction to his body if it wasn't for the way her hands are enthusiastically roaming over his t-shirt, the look in her eyes as she slips her hands under it and peels it upward, letting her fingernails drag slowly and deliberately over his skin. Her mouth is on her chest before the shirt is completely over his head, and he moans at the way her teeth find his nipple. " _Fuck_."

"Oh, definitely. But I want to look first."

Who knew Kate was so damn cheeky?

Well, in fairness, he may not have realised before, but after the events of this evening he should no longer be surprised. He discards the t-shirt himself, and since Kate's mouth is occupied with his skin and her fingers are busy with his fly, he allows himself the indulgence of tangling his hands in her hair. It's soft and thick and beautiful, and he doesn't really do sentimental or romantic, but God, he's wanted to touch it so many times, and it's just as silky as he's always self-consciously suspected. He grabs two handfuls of it and pulls her head away from his chest so he can kiss her again, hard and deep. She groans into his mouth, although it doesn't stop her peeling his boxers down along with his pants, then digging her fingernails into his ass and tugging him close.

When they finally surface for air, her eyes are dark and deep enough to swallow him whole, and he gulps.

She keeps eye contact as she pushes his pants further down, then she's kneeling as she peels them over his calves. He can see what's coming but it doesn't stop him moaning, his head falling back, his eyes closing, as she licks a long, slow line up his cock.

He's still sticky from his previous orgasm, but his body is pulling out all the stops tonight. He was half hard again already, and Kate closing her lips around the head and sucking gently is more than sufficient to rapidly take him the rest of the way.

Glorious as it is to be standing almost naked in his own front hall, Kate Todd kneeling at his feet with her mouth on his cock, he's pretty sure it's not the best use of his erection. He tugs firmly on her hair, ignores her whine as her lips lose contact.

He takes a moment to kick his shoes and the last of his clothing off, and also to reflect on the position in which he finds himself: naked as the day he was born, trying desperately to stop a woman he's been secretly in love with since forever from licking him until he comes.

This is  _so_  not how he expected his evening to turn out.

Kate's pouting up at him, looking decidedly sulky. If he didn't need to make himself clear, he'd stop again to be amused at her expression.

"Kate, if I let ya do that, I wouldn't have anything left, and I really wanna fuck you, okay?" Romantic it ain't, but he needs to get the message across as efficiently as possible.

She pouts a bit more, but looks resigned. "Spoilsport."

He shrugs. "Just not twenty any more. If you wanna wake me up that way tomorrow morning, be my guest."

Her eyes widen and she smiles, almost shy all of a sudden, and it takes him a second to realise it's less the offer to let her suck his cock and more the implication he wants her to be there in the morning.

He shrugs. He's kinda hoping she's gonna be here every morning for the foreseeable future, if he's honest, so accidentally inviting her to stay the night is the least of his problems. Being stupid in love with her is of far greater concern than being woken with a blowjob.

He tugs on her hair again and she stands up, and he leans down to kiss her. "Stay," he murmurs when they come up for air.  _Stay forever_. Yeah, maybe that'd be coming on a little too strong this evening.

He'll save it for tomorrow night.

She grins, goofy happy. "Okay." Her fingers slide up over his chest. "You're naked, Gibbs."

"I noticed."

"I like it."

He grins, and it's probably at least as goofy as hers. "Glad to hear it."

"You're yummy."

If he grins any wider, the top half of his head is gonna fall off. "So're you."

She rubs her hands down over his stomach and into his happy trail. "I think you should take me to your bedroom now, Gibbs."

He takes in a large gulp of air. "Right. Bedroom." He grabs her hand, drags her along behind him, and it doesn't escape his notice she's somehow still fully dressed and his clothes and dignity are all over the floor, but he figures he'll even the score once they're upstairs and have a bed handy.

As soon as they reach his room, he pulls her into his arms, twists a hand into her hair again, and forces her head back so he can suck on her throat. She lets out a groan which sounds like it originated deep in the pit of her stomach, and he grins as he marks her skin with his teeth.

He had a feeling Kate might enjoy power games, given her choice of profession, and judging by the way her breathing stutters and her heart rate spikes, she's decidedly on board with being manhandled. He edges her back slow but sure to the bed, pushes her down, and as he presses her into the mattress she arches up against him as if she can't get enough of his body against hers.

He nibbles and bites his way down her neck and into her cleavage, undoes the buttons of her blouse one handed, then lets go of her hair and peels the fabric aside to reveal smooth, firm flesh, sprinkled liberally with freckles. He stares, hardly noticing as she shrugs the blouse off her shoulders and tosses it to one side.

She's not wearing a bra, and he marvels again at how lush and full her breasts are. Drawing them was quite delicious. Touching and licking and biting them is on a whole new level of wonderful, and he can't even start on the shuddering delight of hearing her gasp when he teases her nipples into hard little points with his mouth and fingers.

"Gibbs. God, Gibbs."

He chuckles at her breathless voice, sucks harder on her nipple. "Say my name, Katie," he murmurs. He liked it when she said it earlier. He's keen for a repeat.

"Mmmm...  _Gibbs_."

He lets his teeth scrape gently over her skin. "My  _name_."

There's a moment of silence while she works out what he's asking, then, "Jethro." She doesn't just say it, she  _purrs_  it, low and throaty, and he groans. He'd known it'd be sexy. He hadn't expected those two syllables to reach down and squeeze his libido to bursting point.

Suddenly he needs her to be naked,  _now_. He slips his fingers into the sides of the skirt she's wearing, starts easing it down over her hips, pushes and tugs at it until she can kick it off, then all she has left on is a teeny tiny pair of panties, all satin and lace, black and silky, and he lets his gaze take her in from her toes to her bangs. "Jesus, Katie. You're beautiful, you realise that?"

She bites her bottom lip, squirms a little, grins a lot.

He slips his hand between her legs to feel how she's leaking through her lingerie, and even though he felt it before, made her come, had her melt all over his hand, he still can't quite believe how wet she is because of him,  _for_  him. She groans as he touches her, eyes slipping closed, her body all out writhing, and it's incredible. He leans down to kiss her, lick into her mouth, his body covering hers, and the slow, measured seduction is abruptly derailed as she pushes up against his cock and whimpers 'please' against his lips.

He thanks everything holy he has condoms in his nightstand, though he's barely capable of putting one on, so needy and eager he can't stop his hands shaking, then they're both yanking at her panties, which were evidently not designed for such rough treatment. They laugh when the fabric simply snaps under the onslaught, then it's discarded and they moan in unison as he lets his erection slide back and forth over her.

"Please, Jethro."

It's altogether too much for his self-restraint. He takes himself in hand, finds his angle, then he's pushing into her in one long, slow movement, and he needs a moment to catch his breath, pressing his face into the cloud of dark, fragrant hair spreading over his comforter.

She whimpers again. " _Please_."

His laugh is shaky and rough. "Gimme a minute, Kate. Kinda gettin' my brain blown, y'know."

She wriggles, makes a disgruntled noise, and wraps her legs and her arms around him tight. It's his turn to whimper.

"You're  _killin'_  me here, Katie." Somewhere in the last five minutes, his voice has dropped a couple octaves.

Her lips have found his ear. She sucks gently on his earlobe for a moment. "Just... really want to  _feel_  you," she murmurs, and her voice has deepened and lowered, too. At least it's mutual.

Every time she wriggles, he feels like he might explode, and it's almost in self-defence that he starts to move, slow and steady, sliding his hand between them so he can circle her clit. She's slick and  _so_  wet, and it's  _glorious_. "Oh  _God_ , Kate." He never dared imagine he'd be able to do this to her. She's quit with the wriggling in favour of pushing up to meet the rhythm of his hips, and it's downright unreal.

He props himself up on his elbow so he can look down at her face, grins at her wide-eyed, open-mouthed expression. "You... are so..." He rotates his body against hers at the end of each thrust, and she  _squeaks_. He grins even harder. Watching,  _feeling_  her come to pieces is simultaneously one of the hottest and most beautiful things he's ever witnessed, and he hopes like hell this is just the first of many, many times.

The only problem with how good it is is that he should've gotten her off before he started. He'll be damned if he leaves Caitlin Todd wanting the first time he ever makes love to her, but between her hand and her mouth and her body this evening, his cock is overwhelmed and he simply can't last as long as he'd like.

He searches desperately for  _some way_  of ensuring he short-circuits her brain as thoroughly as she's short-circuiting his, until sheer panic kicks in. Working on some crazy instinct, he presses his thumbnail into her clit. For one brief moment she stills entirely and he thinks he's blown it, then she lets out a high pitched whine and she's shuddering and shaking and coming so hard his body is taken along for the ride, and he collapses on top of her, relief and pleasure coursing through him.

When the pieces of his mind manage to glue themselves back together enough for coherent thought, it occurs to him he's probably squashing her. He carefully rolls onto his back, his arms wrapped firmly around her body so she ends up draped over his chest. He slips out of her and has just enough presence of mind to dispose of the condom.

She's floppy and sated, to his relief. He still can't actually believe his wild gamble worked. " _Damn_ , Kate. How did a good little Catholic schoolgirl end up such a kinky minx?"

She flushes and smiles. "Maybe if you handcuff me to your bed at some point you can convince me to tell you all about it."

He swallows. New question: how did this good little Catholic end up being able to frazzle his brain with one sentence? "You were a bad girl at school, weren't ya?"

A shrug. "Maybe."

"Might hafta spank ya."

"Promises, promises..." She grins, widely, and he wonders whether she's pulling his leg or what.

Feeling reckless, which seems to fit the theme of the evening, he slaps her ass experimentally. Not too hard, nothing over the top, just to see how she reacts. He grins when her eyes flutter closed and a low moan escapes. "Caitlin Todd. Well I never." He tries again, harder this time, and her whole body shudders. "Oh, Katie." Her blush deepens and so does her smile. " _Definitely_  a bad girl, then."

"Is that a problem?"

" _Hell_  no, Kate." He smiles slowly as he lands another smack on her butt, then lets his fingers soothe over the sensitised flesh, making her shiver. "I think we're gonna have a  _lot_  of fun."

"I bet you were a bad boy, huh?" She peels her eyes open a fraction and cocks an eyebrow.

"You need to ask?"

Her laughter is deep and heartfelt. "God, I would've drooled all over you in high school."

"Would've?"

She shrugs. "Okay, so maybe I still drool a little. But these days I'm a lot more proactive."

He chuckles. "I noticed, minx."

"There's only so long a girl can stand to be stared as if she's a particularly juicy steak before she  _does_  something about it, Gibbs."

"And there was me thinking I was so much more subtle than DiNozzo."

She giggles. "Well sure, a  _bit_  more subtle. But-" She shrugs a shoulder diffidently. "He never stood a chance."

"Never?"

"'Fraid not."

"Never considered asking him to an art class?"

"Not for a nanosecond."

"Or maybe just out for dinner?"

"No. Got stuck on his boss, instead." Her expression is absolutely honest and her gaze is unflinching.

Gibbs feels momentarily sorry for Tony, who he's sure would practically wet himself at the idea of seeing Kate naked for  _any_  reason, but at the same time he's pretty damn delighted to find out she's been secretly smitten with  _him_  from the start. "Good to know." He cups her jaw in his hand and pulls her close for a lingering kiss, then rolls onto his side so she spills off his body into a puddle of naked, extremely happy woman on his bed. "You know what I always wanted to do for you, Katie, ever since that pokey little airplane bathroom?" he asks, as he pushes her gently onto her back and slips his fingers back between her legs.

"No?" she answers, already breathless.

He kisses her mouth again, then starts to make his way down her throat. "See if you can guess," he murmurs into her skin, then grins when she lets out a low, sensual noise of understanding and anticipation.

Since his cock is happy and he's already made Kate come apart twice this evening, he chooses to take his sweet time. She's already coming up off the bedsheets by the time he reaches her chest, and his hand is soaked from teasing her. He can pretty much no longer  _stop_  grinning, even as he nibbles her nipples and leaves little love bites all over her breasts, and it seems Kate for her part can't stop herself begging and moaning, or keep herself from fucking his fingers and whining when he lets his thumb sweep tantalisingly close to her clit but won't let her press up into his touch like she so obviously and  _desperately_  wants to.

He chuckles. He's imagined doing this for such a long time now, and his imagination is pretty damn good, but nothing compares with the reality of her body under his hands and mouth. She gasps as he makes his way down over her stomach. "Please, oh God,  _please_."

He could tell her he has no intention of stopping until she comes to pieces in his mouth, but it's more fun just to keep going, slowing, teasing her and listening to her beg.

Kate begging? Sorta spectacular.

It's hard to stay focused as she falls apart, not to just say screw it and let himself lick into the hot wetness he's had on his mind ever since she slipped her robe from her shoulders the first time and made his brain fall out, but he resists the temptation.

"Please,  _please_  Jethro," she manages, when he finally tastes the skin of her inner thigh, and it makes it all completely worthwhile.

He chuckles as she pushes against him, trying to force his mouth where she wants it. "Patience, Katie."

It's just barely possible for him to stay the course, to torture her a little bit longer. He can see up close how she's dissolving onto his bedsheets. This moment is surpassing his expectations on every possible level.

Finally he dips his tongue into her to taste her properly, then he can't bring himself to tease any more but instead dives right in, buries his face in deep to savour how she tastes and how her body moves and how her voice gets thin and even more desperate.

He loses track of time, focused entirely on making her melt, and he has no idea how long he spends exploring every inch of her before she's coming apart, pulsing against his mouth and his hands, coming hard and with a noise he's tempted to call a scream as her thighs tighten around his head. He smiles into her, not quite able to believe he's been able to get such a reaction, delighted,  _exultant_  at being able to draw such pleasure out of her. He has loved her for so long, has so long wanted to demonstrate in the most visceral way possible exactly how he feels, and still this entire evening has been so much more than he's ever dared hope.

He continues to lick and suck, to enjoy every possible taste and sensation, memorising her, just in case he wakes up tomorrow and she's gone or it turns out to have been nothing but a wildly improbable dream.

Eventually her body has stopped shaking and falling to pieces, and she winds a hand into his hair and tugs weakly. He crawls slowly back up her body, kissing her thigh, her stomach, her breast, and when he reaches her face again he can't help but smirk, because Kate Todd absolutely knocked out on pleasure, her eyes black and her breath still coming in heaving gasps, is a sight he never thought he'd get to see outside of his head.

After a long moment of looking at one another, Kate tugs him down and kisses him as tenderly and thoroughly as he just kissed her body, then bites his lip and grins. "You're really good at that," she murmurs against his mouth, and he chuckles.

"Wanted to do it for you for a real long time, Katie-girl."

"Was it worth the wait?"

" _God_  yes."

"Good. It was for me as well."

He wraps an arm around her, pulls her up with him to some position slightly more conducive to sleep, and tugs the comforter over them both. He can't decide if he's more likely to sleep like the dead from sheer satisfaction, or if disbelief will keep him awake, but if Kate's still here tomorrow morning, he's pretty sure he doesn't care either way.

"Gibbs?"

"Uh-huh?"

"I just..." Her voice has gone back to shy-Katie, the nervous girl who still lurks under the surface of his confident investigator. "I- I love you," she says, quickly and quietly, as if she has to get it out before she bails. "I thought you should know."

He feels like someone just punched him in the chest, and it takes him a moment to catch his breath again. For a few more seconds he simply can't speak, just draws her closer and brushes a kiss against her temple, then he finds his voice. "Real glad about that Kate," he whispers, and he finds himself grinning as he says it. "Be a shame if it was just me."

She glances up at him sharply. "You mean-?"

He nods, a little sheepish.

"Say it." There's an edge in her voice all of a sudden, and now the shy girl has gone and she's every inch the special agent who could probably kick his ass. She looks downright fierce.

He brushes her hair away from her face, lets his fingers trace the line of her cheekbone and her jaw, and takes a deep breath. It's a helluva long time since he's admitted this to anybody. "I love you too, Katie."

For a second she just stares at him, like she's not sure if she should believe him, then joy breaks over her face and she smiles so warm and full he thinks it could likely be seen from space. "Good."

"Yeah, you know what? I'm thinkin' good, too."

She pulls him closer, nibbles the side of his neck, then nuzzles in. "I'm glad we got that sorted," she says with a laugh. "So, Gibbs. Are you happy you came to art class?"

He grins. "Best damn decision I ever made."


	3. Chapter 3

Gibbs wakes with a groan, and doesn't even know why he's groaning for a second. Then his brain puts the pieces together, velvety warm wetness around his cock and pleasure sending crackling sensation up his spine, and he looks down to see someone is under his comforter and giving him the best blowjob he's had in a very long time.

Memory breaks over him in a wave, and he gulps. Kate? Part of him is convinced it was just an incredible dream, but the lips wrapped around his erection are real enough. Who else would it be?

Bracing himself for possible disappointment, and still shivering at the skill of the tongue between his legs, he lifts up the bedclothes, then grins wide. The mass of dark, shiny hair is not easily mistaken for anyone else, and when she looks up at him, her eyes bright, he wonders what he did to deserve waking up with Kate's mouth on his cock. Whatever it was, he really should do it again, a whole bunch of times.

Her hands are working in perfect harmony with her lips and tongue, and his whole crotch is buzzing with pleasure. It's amazing to watch; seeing his cock disappearing into her mouth is twelve kinds of glorious, outshone only by how damn incredible it is to feel her tongue moving slickly and gorgeously over him.

He lets out a moan, she moans in response, and it's just  _too_  good. He never imagined Kate would be the kind of woman to get off on giving head, but he's thrilled to be proven so spectacularly wrong. "Oh  _God_ , Katie." She moans again, then hums and makes yummy noises and giggles, and all of it vibrates against his cock, turning his brain to mush. She sucks harder, and it's too much, and she's swallowing again and again as his body gives in and he comes like the Fourth of July.

When he's done, he's breathing hard and his heartbeat is pounding, and Kate starts trailing kisses and bites over his stomach. He reaches down to tangle a hand into her hair and gently tugs. "Kate," he manages, "Katie, that was..." He shakes his head. "C'mere."

She isn't dissuaded from her slow trek up his body, looking up at him with a smile in her eyes but still taking her time. "Patience, Gibbs," she says, and he can feel her smirk against his belly.

"Wanna taste ya," he murmurs. "Come an' sit on my face, Katie, please,  _need_  ya." He's desperate for it, partly because it was so damn good last night, and partly because he has to prove to himself this is actually real. His imagination can conjure up many things, but he doesn't think even his wildest and most vivid dreams could come close to the flavour and scent and sensation of her sweet wet warmth in his mouth. If it's anything like as good as he remembers, he'll just  _have_  to accept the reality of her being here with him.

She reaches his breastbone, and it isn't that he's not enjoying her lips and her teeth, but he needs- " _Please_ , Katie."

He tugs harder on her hair, and she protests a little but this time she lets him drag her up until they're face to face. The first thing she does is to lean down and kiss him so hard he thinks he might die, and she's laughing again at the sounds he's making.

Her eyes are sparkling when they resurface. "Well, I knew I could make you say please; I didn't realise I could make you  _beg_." She's thoroughly delighted with herself.

If he hadn't just come so hard he can't see straight, he might growl at her, tell her off for being such a cheeky wench, but right now he's as single minded as a buzz saw. He runs his hands down her back, over her butt, then wraps them around her legs and  _pulls_.

She laughs again, but she lets him manoeuvre her until at long last she's kneeling over him. He glances up at her and grins. The cockiness has disappeared from her face now. She's looking down at him, her mouth hanging slightly open, and he takes a long breath in as he strokes teasingly up and down her thighs.

He can see and smell her arousal, and after another few moments, when he can no longer resist, he lifts his head up to lick her, a long, slow line which draws out a heartfelt groan. Then he's lying back against the pillow, and she's letting her body sink down into his mouth, and he gets to work in earnest at taking her to pieces.

She's just as hot and delicious as he remembers, and he wants to laugh. He doesn't believe for a second he could imagine anything so utterly incredible. Despite how unlikely it seems, he has to conclude that this is entirely real, and the silky wet folds he's sucking on, the sensitive bundle of nerves he's teasing, are all Kate. He smiles uncontrollably even as he sets about making her head fall off. He never, ever thought he'd be in this position.  _You lucky bastard_.

Her hips roll and thrust lazily against him. He thinks having a mouth full of Kate then looking up to watch her caress her breasts is one of the best taste and sight combinations he's ever experienced.

Another memory from last night surfaces - the discovery of Kate's kinky side - and he decides there's no time like the present. He circles her clit slowly, so slow and so soft with his tongue, and slaps her ass just hard enough he's sure he left a red handprint.

She shudders, keens, jerking forward, and he can see her tugging hard on her nipples. "Fuck." Her voice is low and rough.

Clearly, she's up for this. He slaps again. She moans out a long 'Yes' and grabs the headboard, her body buckling. "Oh God, don't stop."

He chuckles, and this time he slaps the other cheek at the same time, savours her groan of surrender, then he's stroking both her buttocks with his fingertips, soothing and teasing her sensitised skin. She whimpers.

Just when she's started to relax, he slaps again. She sinks deeper into his mouth, and her gasp is glorious. He keeps going, alternating strokes and smacks, and all the time his tongue is getting intimately acquainted with her clit in minutest detail. She's so wet it's dripping over his chin and neck, and she's grinding down hard, moaning his name, her voice breaking until she's almost sobbing with pleasure.

Even after her reaction last night, he hadn't expected this, could _never_ have expected this. A little happy wriggle after a gentle slap on her bum was one thing. Kate melting all over his face as he spanks her ass is on a whole different level of mindblowingly hot.

He looks up again. She has one hand firm on the headboard, like it's the only thing keeping her afloat, and the other is squeezing her breast so hard he wonders if it's painful, rolling her nipple between her fingers then sharply tugging on it. Her chin is on her chest, and her mouth is open wide as she gasps for air.

He actually pinches himself, just to check, but he doesn't wake up. It's one of the most incredible things he's seen in his life, and it's actually real.

She takes a heaving, desperate breath in, then croaks out, "Please, I want - oh God, inside, please!"

Her voice is a needy whine, and he chuckles. Carefully, he edges two fingers up inside her, curves them round just right, then she's exploding all over him, shaking and shuddering, collapsing down onto his face. He keeps licking as long as he can, then lets his thumb skim over her clit and cranes his neck so he can actually breathe.

Eventually she pushes his thumb away, though she's still fucking his fingers, moving luxuriantly against him, whimpering quietly every time he hits the sweet spot inside of her.

"Oh... oh..." She sounds utterly undone.

Carefully, he pulls and pushes and manoeuvres her back down onto the bed, where she flops into a graceless heap, though when he goes to remove his fingers from her body she protests, so he continues to slowly move in and out.

"Don't stop." Her voice is high and quiet. "Oh. That was..."

"Yeah, kinda noticed." He chuckles. "Thought I was gonna suffocate for a minute there."

She laughs wildly. "Well I almost thought I was going to have a heart attack, so I'd say we're about even." She peels her eyes open with considerable effort, and drags herself over to collapse again, this time against his side and chest. "God, that was good."

"Was amazin' for me, too." He winks. "Though I'm thinkin' we need to figure out a way to make sure you don't actually kill me. Don't get me wrong, Kate, it'd be a helluva way to go, but I gotta lotta things I wanna do with you 'fore I die."

She grins hazily up at him. "As long as at least one of them is letting me sit on your face a whole lot more times, I'm good with that." The grin fades and she digs her chin into his chest. "And please, don't even joke about dying, okay?" She gives him a look up through her eyelashes - the kind of winsome, pleading look that leads to mischief like him coming to art classes. (Not to mention, coming  _in_  art classes.) "If you die anytime soon, I'm going to be very pissed."

He brushes her hair back from her face with his free hand. "I promise I'm gonna do my best to stay alive as long as possible."

She studies him for a long moment. "Okay."

"And I'll give you head as often as you can stand it." With his fingers still inside her, he gets a front row seat to exactly how much she likes the idea - which is a  _lot_.

She smiles and turns rather pink. "Good. You're very... talented at... that."

Gibbs grins. "You're delicious. Easy to be good when I'm enjoyin' it."

She goes a darker shade. "I mean, not just the... I knew you were good at that after last night, I meant when you-" She licks at her lips as if she's nervous, and her body tenses around his fingers again. "When you, um, with your hands..."

"Yeah?"

"I never, um... No one's ever..." She looks both embarrassed and aroused. "Not, you know... at the same time." She shivers deliciously. "It was..." She shivers again and her eyes slip closed for a second. "It was really... hot."

"Kinky little minx, ain't ya?"

She nods, shy but almost...  _proud_ of herself. It's an intriguing combination. "You don't know the half of it," she admits with a grin.

He raises his eyebrows. "Feel free to enlighten me anytime."

Her cheeks shade from deep pink to a decided red, and she swallows hard several times, but nothing actually comes out of her mouth when she opens it.

Gibbs can't help being amused; his Katie is apparently absolutely on board with having her ass repeatedly slapped while he licks her clit, along with other as yet undisclosed kinky activities, but she's too embarrassed to actually say any of it aloud. Which... well, that has possibilities all of its own, now he comes to think about it.

"What if I said I'll do anythin'-" He pauses, to let the word sink in "-as long as you  _tell_  me  _exactly_  what it is you want?"

She gasps in a sharp breath, and the way her body shudders around his fingers makes his cock sit up and drool. "Anything?"

He lets his gaze trail over her, possessive and also kinda awed. Neat, firm body, long, graceful limbs, smooth, tight backside. Breasts he can hardly even  _believe_. And the woman inside? She takes his breath away on a regular basis. He's sure he'll happily lick, kiss, finger, spank or fuck any damn part of her he's allowed.

"Absolutely  _anythin'_."

"Oh." Her eyelashes flutter. " _Oh_."

"What're ya thinkin' about?"

She grins slowly, and she still looks embarrassed but there's a deep well of mischief in it, too. "I'll, um... I'll tell you when I'm ready," she murmurs, then laughs and grins wider. "Think we'll both need to be well rested."

His mind races. He didn't know he could get so turned on without even knowing what was in store. "Okay, now ya got me curious."

She skims her hand lightly down his chest and wraps it around his rapidly recovering erection. "I can tell." Her thumb rubs tiny, teasing circles over the underside of its head, and he's decidedly ready to go again. "How about in the meantime we get back to basics?"

He grins. "Sounds like a plan." He grabs a condom and rolls them over so he's on top, reluctantly withdrawing his fingers from inside her, but then she's helping him get the rubber on and he's sliding over her and pushing in, and she's hot and wet and welcoming.

 _You lucky, lucky bastard_. Then he lets go and gives in, and stops even trying to think as he loses himself completely in her body.

_~ fin ~_

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> As far as I know, this is finished, but my muse has been known to randomly pick up on lines I threw in for fun, and I wouldn't surprise me at all if Gibbs' offer of 'anything' turns up a chapter or follow up eventually. In the meantime, if you're wondering what Kate has in mind, join the club. I have no idea!


End file.
